


Stripy

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Concrete Prose, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jumper tells its story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 112: Stripes](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/465313.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John are the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

_First Stripe:_ I thought I was a fairly attractive jumper but I’m down to half  
price and still no takers. Maybe stripes have gone out of fashion again.  
Hang on. I’m being carried to the changing room...! Look at _me._ I really  
suit this chap. Hmm… ‘Doctor John H. Watson’ it says on his bank card. 

 

 _Second Stripe:_ Dr. Watson seems to have cheered up a great deal now  
he’s moved into a new place. Sherlock Holmes, his flatmate’s called. (Daft  
name. Why can’t people have proper names like Jumper?) Lovely suit.  
I wonder what he does for a living. Something sensible, I would imagine.

 

 _Third Stripe:_ I was excited to be taken out today. But there was running…  
and fighting… and falling into things… I’ll never be the same again. Though,  
on the bright side, if I become an ‘only good enough to be worn around  
the house’ jumper, at least I’ll be safe from further traumatic experiences. 

 

 _Fourth Stripe:_ Have had further traumatic experience. The flatmate has  
managed to set fire to me. Luckily Dr. Watson wasn’t wearing me at the  
time, but I’m ruined! Big hole all the way through. I’m for the rag bag...  
Though their landlady says she might be able to do something with me.

 

 _Final Stripe:_ I have become a set of leg warmers. Mrs. Hudson attends  
some kind of dance class at the leisure centre as therapy for her hip.  
All the ladies are over 60, but the dancing is… You know, it wasn’t quite  
what I was expecting. Let's just say, the traumatic experiences continue.


End file.
